Closure, yes thats it, closure
by Vesper Mucha
Summary: Cid sits in his apartment looking over the photos of the recent l'cie attack. She was there, and his memories with her come flooding back. LightningXCid yes i know but just try it out i think its a good read


Cid Reinz sat quietly in his home the silencing engulfing the apartment as he looked over the government papers laying scattered on his coffee table. Most were non-sense forms, formalities really, all that was needed was his signature. And even if he didn't agree with whatever came over his desk it was of little importance. If he couldn't be pressured into signing it, his signature would simply for forged. Not to long ago he had found this dishonorable and fought against it with all his might, but recently he had found himself yielding to it.

He usually didn't leave such things to the last minute, but he just couldn't get himself to concentrate. A file lay loosely in his grip as he continued to stare at the opposite end of the wall, not particularly registering anything on it. He had lost track of the time since he had gone into a shocked silence, it had still been a couple hours before dinner, and from the dark shadow that had fallen onto his apartment it was clearly night. He had actually had meant to have a dinner with some officials, but he just couldn't bring himself leave. He glanced down at the photos peaking out ever so slightly from the clean brown folder nesting between his fingers. He immediately wished he hadn't, his mind went into another whirlwind after spending so much time clearing it. The small portion of the photo that peaked out was nothing to special to the average eye, but to him, to him it flooded him with emotions and memories, a few strands of strawberry blonde hair hanging frozen in time. The small reminder brought her face back to her mind.

He still remembered when he had first met her, it was nothing romantic, it was a simple business meet up, if you could call it that. Being a Brigadier of PSICOM and a commander of a war ship he had just been obligated to meet the new Sergeant of PSICOM, he was slightly annoyed about it, Yaag would be her superior not he, but he none the less attended. He hadn't really even registered her, or she him. His train of thought had been something along the lines of, women, tall, capable looking, and strict. The moment she was out of his sight he had completely forgotten her.

She didn't even cross his mind once until they would meet again several months later at the PSICOM head quarters. He had gone to the archive rooms looking for the journals of some of the l'Cie that had recently been recovered from a mission. He was interested in knowing the thoughts and emotions of a l'Cie while being hunted, completing their focus, and surviving the harshness of the world. He thought he might understand them better, whether for personal or military reasons was ambiguous. However when he arrived he had found someone else reading them, it took him less than a moment to remember her name, Lightning, such an odd name. She looked up at him and exchanged respectful greetings. He returned them and stood there examining her for a moment, she asked if she was in the way, when he had replied no, she continued reading, ignoring him. Unlike their previous meeting he registered her into his mind, looking over memorizing every detail. She was lean with just the right amount of muscle she was likely a very versatile fighter, she had gunners arm but at the same time a swordsmen's. She was slim and pretty enough, enough to attract a mans attention but not enough to call her beautiful. However that just might be the façade physically manifesting its self, for she had a harsh, cold face, as if she was completely unfazed by the world. Although he had no doubt that this was simply a mask, a mask that she had warren for so long that she had forgotten how to take it off. At the time he had mistaken the emotion he was feeling at the time for intrigue, a simple desire to strip away the defenses and masks she had clearly worked so hard to build. So he had taken the opportunity to ask her about the journals she was reading, the exchanged beliefs and their personal and professional stances on the subject, all very professional.

Simply and harmless really, and even at the moment he had, had no desire to have a romantic relationship with her. It had been like a scientist examining his specimen. Or so he had convinced himself. But as time went on, he became more and more attracted to her, and she him. They were a slow moving couple, their first kiss had been in the same archive room they met, nothing to passionate but nothing simple. Even after the first step had been initiated it had still been slow moving, they would only kiss in "moments" when the time was right, and they didn't go on dates or secret rendezvous. At the time he guessed they were kind of friends with benefits, although the benefits themselves were also limited. But over several months the kisses became more common and more passionate. Their first "date" had been when he had needed an escort to a business event, he had, had many offers but he chose her. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, but how she had glowed that night.

She had started the first half of the night mumbling about her sister and leaving her with a man named Snow. He had been a little irritated hearing another mans name come from her lips so often. But after several escape attempts on her part and his successful recapture missions they ended up having a pleasant evening.

The night ended with Lightning a little tipsy. She wasn't a heavier drinker, but she had always had a high immunity to alcohol. However one of the patrons that night had offered her a particularly strong drink that night, not knowing this, she had shared drinks with the patron. While she was still steady on her feet, anyone who knew her well enough was able to tell she was a little off. When she worried of her sister seeing her like this he had offered to let her stay over at his home. At the time he had no ulterior motives to this, he had a spare room and he enjoyed her company. But as they got to his home she had initiated a kiss, something she never did. Well, one thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together that night.

He had been incredibly happy that morning; even the small tantrum she had thrown hadn't been enough to sway him. He merely caught her fists and kissed her until she calmed down. When she left that morning, despite her best efforts to look displeased her could see her happiness as well.

He wasn't aware that would be the last time he would see her. After that she resigned, without explanation. He didn't hear about it until she was long gone. He was furious. Part of him wanted to track her down, they had her files, and it would easy enough. But his pride wouldn't let him. So he let himself become absorbed in his work, do and think about everything but her. And only a few hours ago he was beginning to succeed. Until he received news of the l'Cie rescue, they had captured pictures of the intruders, and they had also confirmed them as l'Cie.

He was in shock. Not at her rescue attempt, if she was a l'Cie then it would be out of character for her to not want to help her people. But the fact that she _was _an l'Cie, when did she become one? The day after they had spent the night together or was it recent? Why hadn't she told him? Did she think he would go against her? Would he? He didn't understand what was going on, and it distressed him. How did he feel towards her? How did she to him? Did she really distrust him so much? Questions and questions, but no answers.

When dawn broke that day, he had made his decision. He would find her, by any means possible. What he would do when he found her, he couldn't say. All he knew was that he must. Perhaps seeing her would help him understand his feelings and hers. Closure, yes, that was it closure.

***************

**Thank you for reading this one shot I wrote on a whim, I was planning on releasing it last week but I got sick **** but I hope you like. I know this is a new couple, and I might not get a lot of readers because of it but I don't know. When I saw Cid I just put him with Lightning in my head. I don't know where it came from, they just appeared together in my brain. I think they have some sort of relationship in the game, after all they have the same/similar gunblades. Will see, well, anyway, read and review every author loves it. **


End file.
